Secret love
by Donnamosslymann
Summary: Doctor mark sloane has feelings for long time assistant Samantha Konski will she return them? and what happens when someone is after samantha , how far will mark go to protect her


Disclaimer : I don't own the characters of diagnosis murder never will , this goes out to everyone who loves my ideas via twitter and I decided to write a creative fanfic . All characters belong to CBS

feedback : YES PLEASEt

Chapter 1/8

He had never wanted anyone quite like her ... he hadn't felt this way since before his wife passed away and it was scaring him . She was technically his assistant for the last 8 years , and he wanted her . He had tried to bury his feelings .. tried going on dates with women closer to his age, but still he couldn't quite get her out of his mind . He knew he was much much older than her , almost 40 years older than her, and deep down he felt ashamed that he had these feelings . She couldn't possibly feel the same way , she was young in her 30s , she was terrific at her job , she could have any man she wanted . Why on earth would she pick him . These where thoughts that invaded his mind and now it was starting to affect his work. the long nights of working together at the hospital was taking its toll. He just finished up with a patient and was heading back to his office. Samantha was ready to leave for the night and she was dressed like it, her light brown hair that usually was in a messy bun was let down . Her medium wavy hair looked so soft .. ' I wonder how that would feel under my fingers ' he thought, quickly shaking his head . this was getting out of hand. " hi Sam , you look fantastic " Mark sloane addressed her .

"Thanks mark " she flashed a smile .

"Hot date ?" He really didn't want to know the answer .

" I wouldn't say hot ... but at least hes interested " she looked down . Sometimes her low self esteem got the best of her.

" Any man would be crazy not to want to go out with you" dammit, he thought he was saying too much .

" You're really too sweet " she chuckled. He couldn't want her she thought . Yes he was older but dammit he was sexy ... charismatic and down right cordial. God if only he noticed her just once . 'He's just saying this to you because he's nice nothing more ' crept into her head .

" Well I hope you have a good time " the way he was staring at her was piercing .

"Thank

you " was all she can say . The moment was broken when Jesse walked into the room .

" hey doc can I borrow you for a second " unaware what he was interrupting

"Sure Jesse" and with that he walked out , she soon followed into what hopefully wouldn't be a dreadful date.

It had been two weeks since the incident at the office and Mark Sloane felt as if he was officially losing his mind . He couldn't escape the thoughts that kept popping into his head . It was becoming ridiculous , she was old enough to be his daughter and then some for Christ sakes . And yet all he wanted to do was tell her how he felt and take her into his arms . Another day working at the hospital approached . He was wondering where Samantha had run to .

As he was walking the near empty hallways he bumped into her .

"Christ " she breathed and let a smile creep on her face .

" I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going " he muttered

"Thats alright ... are you ok ?" He had been acting so strange lately almost afraid to be alone with her . Oh god did he know about her feelings for him ? Was that the reason he had been avoiding her since that night in his office a few weeks back.

" I'm fine ... I uh think Amanda needs to see me " he wouldn't even look directly at her . Something was up and she needed to know , even if it wasn't what she wanted to here.

A few hours had passed since they bumped into eachother she approached his office , and knocked .

" come in " the voice echoed

" can I talk you ?" Samantha asked cautiously.

"Of course " this was something he wasn't looking forward to .

" is everything OK with you Mark" she really didn't want to deal with this conversation but she knew she had to.

" fine .. why do you ask ?"

" I don't know it's just that you ... never mind I'm sorry to bother you " tears were threaten to leave her eyes. This is beginning to be too much for her she could even ask him a simple question without getting emotional.

He sensed something was wrong he saw that she was ready to dash out of his office .

" Sam ... what's wrong ?" He closed the door not wanting her to run off .

" I ...did I do something wrong " she was really having this conversation with him.

" wrong ? What are you talking about " he studied her body language .

" I just feel like you've been avoiding me and I was wondering if I did something wrong ?" She was gazed at the floor anyplace that wasn't his face .

" No you haven't done anything wrong... I'm sorry I've not been having the best couple of weeks ...and I'm sorry if i made you feel like you did anything wrong " he still wouldn't look at her .

" mark look at me , please tell me what's going on " she pleaded .

" look it's late and I'm tired can we talk later " yes he was avoiding her , trying to avoid this whole confrontation he couldn't tell her what was really going on. He couldn't tell her that he had fallen in love with her because he knew she would never return his feelings .

" fine forget I even mentioned it " she huffed there was only so much she could do. She wasn't going to force him to have this conversation if he didn't want to. And with that she was walked away.

" dammit " mark breathed , here he was a brilliant doctor , brilliant surgeon a man so many people looked up to and he couldn't even have a simple conversation with her .

He eventually grabbed his belongings and headed out only to be stopped by Amanda .

" hey mark ... what's going on with Sam I just saw her bolting out of here crying ." A naive amanda was telling him .

This was just too much ... he couldn't even tell her how he felt and he was already causing her pain .

" I don't know ... but I'll find out " he sighed he needed to head home and think what he was going to tell her


End file.
